<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Post-gig by May_Or</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066084">Post-gig</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Or/pseuds/May_Or'>May_Or</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metalocalypse (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderbending, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, I Don't Even Know, Nipple Play, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 14:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Or/pseuds/May_Or</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every one of Dethklok's gigs is either just tense or ends up in a horrible tragedy.</p><p>This time all of them were lucky enough to avoid any trouble besides, maybe, some sore muscles and tired minds. And while the rest of the band left for their own dressing rooms, the two leading creatives locked themselves in Pickles' to relax every part of their bodies and brains they can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nathan Explosion/Pickles the Drummer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Post-gig</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pickles slowly slid her hands over the wide sweat-slicked chest of their singer, dragging her tongue over a nipple and then stopping, so the metal stud would leave more impact on it. Nate grunted in response, clutching a few ginger dreadlocks in her big bulky hand, barely keeping it together to not tug at them.</p><p>“God, this is great, you know?” Pickles lifted up her head to see her friend’s eyes. They were piercing a hole right through her, saying, basically, “shut the fuck up”. Nate licked her lips and dragged the drummer’s head back, so she could dive into a deep, wild kiss with her.</p><p>Pickles' dressing room isn’t that big. Maybe during Snakes n’ Barrels days, she needed a lot of space for all her costumes, make-up, the endless rows of hairspray bottles… But now, her touring wardrobe consists only of a few t-shirts, a pack of brushes to put corpse paint on hers and other women’s faces… There’s still some space to get around but surely, for their current disposition, the two of them would’ve preferred a lavish, big room with soundproof walls and a nice couch in the middle, because this is not the best position to have after-concert sex with a bandmate.</p><p>“Fuck, that’s hot” was all the smaller woman could mumble when Nate finally stopped their kiss by pulling away and breathing heavily.</p><p>“Wanna be pinned to that wall?” the singer nodded in the direction where “that wall” was, while her big hands slid to Pickles’ ass and groped it with passion. A little, and she would leave a nice red mark right there. Hot.</p><p>“Fuck yeah I do” the words barely left the drummer’s mouth, when she was immediately backed to a gray wall opposite to the table where two of them just were. Nate lowered her head and bit down on Pickles’ neck, making her friend do these little crying moans and hissy sounds. After that she tentatively licked the bite mark, smirking. Singer’s hands were back on the smaller woman’s ass, now lifting her up by it and pinning her to the wall with her naked chest.</p><p>“Fucking, get rid of this stupid shirt”, Nate tugged at her friend’s loose crop top. Pickles, still shocked from the whole sequence, pupils dilated when looking at her partner, listened to the command, and tossed the black piece of fabric on the ground, the brightly colored sports bra followed next. As soon as pale freckled tits were in front of Nate’s eyes, she wasn’t able to stop herself from sucking on one of the nipples and grabbing another one between her large fingers. Pickles wasn’t as young anymore, so that was a lot of action in just under a minute, she couldn’t hold in a pretty loud moan, biting her lip to muffle it. The corpse paint was already smothered on both of their faces, cleaning only around their mouths, it also now was on both of their chests and hands.</p><p>“If you had a dick I bet you would rail me so hard” Pickles mumbled, moaning right after again. Her legs in bunched-down socks wrapped tightly around Nate’s waist. “Just push me into the wall and just go to town on me, y’know?”</p><p>“I don’t need a dick to fuck the shit out of you” the singer growled, lifting her head up from Pickles’ chest. “I’ve got some fingers” she grinned, squeezing her nipple harder, forcing a moan out of the drummer’s mouth. “That can go deep enough and hard enough for you, I’m sure”</p><p>“You sure you know my requirements?” Pickles wrapped her legs around Nate a little tighter, so her buttoned jeans would rub harder between her legs, under the skirt.</p><p>“We can fucking check” Nate moved her body so Pickles was basically stuck between her chest and the gruff wall.</p><p>The drummer grinned in excitement and moved forward to kiss her friend again. She didn’t hold back in response, predatorily biting on Pickles’ lips and forcing her tongue in, licking the roof of her mouth and playing with the metal stud. The drummer slipped her hands between their bodies to grope the other woman’s breasts, immediately hardening her nipples. Nate pushed back a little, giving more space, but then she grabbed Pickles’ legs under the knees, pushing them even higher and spreading them apart. She could only imagine how good the drummer’s stretching abilities were in her Snakes n’ Barrels days when she could do a split and run around, jumping across the scene and screaming into the microphone. It’s still good since Pickles’ doesn’t even blink. Or maybe she’s just a little shocked.</p><p>The drummer smirks into the rabid kiss a little, throwing one of her legs over Nate’s shoulder, proving that her stretch is still good. Since one of her hands was free now, the singer didn’t hesitate and immediately started moving. Squeezing one of her boobs for a second, she moved down over her stomach and under the skirt, rubbing with two fingers over her wet panties.</p><p>“You won’t be able to walk tomorrow” she growled, separating their kiss with a thin thread of saliva between them, that Pickles immediately broke by licking her swollen lips.</p><p>“That’s fucking hot, dude. Do it already”, the drummer exhaled, moving a little to rub on big fingers more and rolling her eyes a little.</p><p>“You just can’t wait, can’t you?” Nate pushed on a little harder, rubbing a bit faster. “Don’t you want to ask your bandmate nicer?”</p><p>“Oh, fuck off” Pickles moaned, throwing her head back and knocking it on the hard wall. Nate slowed down, looking directly at the drummer’s face, frowning. A few seconds and she gave up pathetically, whispering “Nate, fuck me, please. Just, fucking, rail me so hard.”</p><p>“That’s better” Nate moved her panties to the side, swiping her finger from bottom to top and pressing on the ginger’s clit hard. A moan escaped Pickles’ mouth. “Yeah, moan, they won’t care. You little slut.”</p><p>And then she pushed two of her long fingers inside of her as deep as she could, making Pickles tense up, roll her eyes to the back, and then moan loudly, shaking a little. After giving her a few seconds to adjust, she starts moving her hand. The ginger opens her mouth for air, still rolling her eyes and making little sobbing noises. Nate started moving a little faster, putting her thumb on Pickles clit and rubbing it in tandem with fingers pushed inside to the end. She started biting her thing pale neck, sucking on large hickeys. The ginger threw her head back even more, now moaning in full, opening her mouth and rolling out her tongue. Nate lifted her head to look at it and then lick it, circling around the stud and sucking it in in a kiss again. Pickles’ legs tensed up while Nate continued moving her hand as hard as she can, following up on the promise of taking her ability to walk the next day. After a rough bite on the ginger’s bottom lip, she pulled away and holds her mouth open with her free hand. Well, it wasn’t free before, she just took it away from the leg that wasn’t thrown over her shoulder.</p><p>“No problem with spitting, yeah?” after that question, Pickles moaned and shook her head in agreement. Clearly, the movement under her skirt took away her ability to speak at all. Well, no problem, since body language was enough in that sense. Nate, keeping the ginger’s mouth open, spat on her tongue, letting her close it after. Pickles finally looked up and exaggeratedly swallowed, smiling right after and biting her lower, now actually swollen lip. There was probably a hickey on it too. And then Nate pulled her hand away, licking her fingers and wiping them on her jeans.</p><p>“Hey, what the hell? You fucking kiddi-“ Pickles immediately started firing up.</p><p>“Shut up” Nate rolled her eyes and grabbed the drummer by her ass, pulling away from a wall and sitting her back where they started, on the make-up table in front of the large dirty mirror. Now the singer could see what her friend did: a partly covered with corpse paint face, now mostly disheveled and smothered everywhere. She grinned at this image and then lowered her gaze at Pickles.</p><p>“Done looking at yourself? Can’t wait ‘till you finally start fucking me again” she smirked in response, clearly not expecting the next move. Nate pulled Pickles to her feet and turned her face to the mirror, bending over the table. After that, she received a nice hard smack across her ass, after which the ginger gave out a pitched shriek and hissed a little, then a few lighter slaps and those made her moan.</p><p>“So you like that, huh?” Nate slapped her again, looking at how Pickles’ ass tensed up and listening to her musical moans. Yep, she did. Nice. “Want more?” She grabbed the smaller woman’s ass, scowling in the mirror, looking in her eyes through it.</p><p>“Y-yes” Pickles licked her bruised lips, bending her back and into Nate’s palm. Nate bunched her skirt up even higher, so it was all on her waist, and then gave her another smack, making the drummer groan and put her face down on the table. The singer stopped for a second to finally put her friend’s panties down to her knees and lower, making her step out of one leg. After getting up, she bent over to give one of Pickles’ asscheeks a nice large bite, making her squeak and sob a little. “Fuck me-e, please” the smaller woman whined, parting her lips after. An opportunity that Nate, of course, took, by opening up her mouth even more and putting two of her fingers in. Pickles immediately closed her lips around them, sucking with a clear want, licking them from the inside, rolling the metal ball between them. The ginger closed her eyes, focusing fully on the fingers, so she didn’t expect them to be pulled out so soon.</p><p>“Good enough” Nate exhaled into her ear, and, after rubbing at her clit with those wet fingers for a few seconds, she dove them inside again. Pickles gasped loudly and opened her eyes, then shutting them back again and laying her head on the table. Nate didn’t take it lightly, roughly moving her fingers inside of the smaller woman, and grabbed her by a few dreadlocks, pulling her head from the table. “No, you are going to watch” she growls and continues her harsh movements, putting her head down to Pickles’ neck, biting on it hard, clearly leaving a bruise on there. Well, none of the other girls would say anything. Not because they know these two fuck on the regular, they don’t know any of this is happening, but because giant hickeys are fucking brutal. If not on your body, then on someone else’s.</p><p>“Nate, fucking hell” Pickles whined, shaking a little and gasping for air, while the singer continues finger fucking her and thumbing her clit hard. Maybe if she was a guitarist, she’d have calloused fingers that brush a lot harsher, but just the size and the strength were enough. “More” she opened her mouth, drooling a little and looking through the mirror at her partner and groaning when she tugged at her dreads again. A few more minutes and her thighs were shaking, eyes rolling to the back of her head and moans getting a little higher and louder, until her legs just went limp. Nate noticed it fast and let the dreads fall out of her hand, lifted fingers that were just inside of Pickles to her own mouth. She opened her eyes a little and slowly licked them. “Nice work” she breathed out quietly.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know” Nate lightly slapped her one more time and plopped her ass on the chair opposite the table. Pickles turned around, now facing the singer and giving her a famous lazy crooked smile. She straightened her skirt and pulled it back to her hips from what looked like her chest.</p><p>“Y’wanna have some fun too, hm?” she licked her lips and leaned back on the table, crossing her arms over the chest, playing with her own nipple a little.</p><p>“Go for it” Nate leaned to the back of the chair and moved her jean-clad legs apart, still fully buttoned.</p><p>Pickles only smirked and stepped in Nate’s direction. Now it’s her time to move and be active, although her approach will be a lot softer. Mainly because even though the ginger is very feisty and punchy, she can’t go on Explosion. As soon as Pickles was close enough, Nate pulled her in, starting a kiss, now softer and a lot lazier. Ginger’s hands wrapped around her friend’s neck, getting closer and grinding with her chest a bit. She’s already getting horny again, but it’s not her time right now.</p><p>She pulled away, licking her lips tentatively, and started going down Nate’s body, moving with little kisses all over her chest, stopping for a few seconds on her nipples, playing with them with her studded tongue. Even though Pickles really liked when her partners were rough with her, she couldn’t really be that to them, at least to women. And anyway, most of the time they were already exhausted, so her soft touches were more of a relief.</p><p>Soon enough Pickles was sitting on her knees in front of Nate, opening her jeans button by button, while softly biting her thighs through them. The singer softly groaned, lifting one of her heavy tired hands and put it on the top of her head, slowly stroking rough dreadlocks. Soon enough, Pickles was done with the jeans and pulled on them a little, making Nate lift her ass up to pull them down with her underwear to her ankles. After that, the smaller woman actually bit the large strong thigh, making the singer moan a little. She probably enjoys being treated roughly too, but… Pickles is a solid power bottom, at most.</p><p>Nate could still shift her knees apart once again and put one of her legs, still in heavy combat boots, on Pickles’ thigh and dug the heel in a little. The ginger lifted her gaze to look at Nate, smirking. Doesn’t she know, it’ll just make the drummer horny again? Did she want to repeat the whole enduring process? Pickles didn’t mind, bu-ut… Time is running low, weird that Carla didn’t knock on the door yet, demanding in a soft tone that they get out. Still, they needed to take advantage of it. In contrast to her rough movement with her foot, Nate’s hand slowly and softly stroked her hair. Pickles bit her lip, lowering her head between the singer’s legs and licking a broad strip, immediately sucking on her clit. For now, Nate refused to “go down on her”, but maybe, just maybe, she’ll feel that she can do it because Pickles sure does want to feel a warm big tongue down there. The drummer continued to softly suck, then let go with a nice little wet pop and started to work actively with her tongue, actually getting moans from Nate. Pickles rolled the metal ball over her clit again, and that’s when the singer clenched dreads in her hands, pulling her in, giving the smaller woman a signal, that she hit the right spot. So the ginger continued, lifting her gaze up, looking at her friend who was heavily panting, and threw her head back. When Pickles slowed down a little, appreciating the view, she got a rougher push to her thigh, making her squeeze her lids shut and focus on the task at hand. Slow licks, sucking, more licking, burying her nose in Nate’s pubes or rubbing her clit with it. The singer started growling a little more, and more, pushing Pickles closer in and having one of her legs, the one at the drummer’s knee, shake slightly, and then more and more and more… Finally, when Pickles lifted her hand to Nate’s chest and started softly playing with her nipples, she felt the singer shook more violently, gasping softly. Pickles slowly licked everything she could out, swallowing and licking her lips, then getting to her legs and kissing the singer, who lazily grabbed and put her on her lap.</p><p>“That was good” she mumbled, severing the kiss and slightly smiling.</p><p>“Good? Not “great”? Heh, my abilities are getting any better with age”, Pickles grinned and put her head on Nate’s shoulder.</p><p>“Shut up, I’m bad with words… We need to dress and remove the paint, you know”.</p><p>“Yeah-yeah”.</p><p>Pickles jumped from her friend's lap to the floor, bending over so she could see her ass and picking up her stuff. She could basically feel how Nate rolled her eyes at this movement. And she definitely heard her stand up and pull her pants back on, thumbing with the buttons. After getting into her bra and top, Pickles threw Nate’s t-shirt in her direction, which she caught and put on immediately. Football player, what can you say. Soon after they both were sitting next to each other, a towel in hand, removing all the paint they could from each other’s faces.</p><p>---</p><p>“Wow, you sure found some wild fucking guys right after the concert” Murderface proclaimed, looking at both of them appear in the helicopter. Skuldfrid made a sound that was equivalent to “pathetic” after seeing them, because, of course, all of her sexual encounters with all the chicks and GMILFs were ten times better than whoever Pickles and Nate involved themselves with. Todni just laughed a little and continued playing her 3ds with an absent face. “You all are so gay, you know it? Am I the only straight person here”.</p><p>“No one gives a shit”, Nate growled and plopped on the couch, where Pickles joined her immediately after. “Let’s just get drunk and get some girls at home”.</p><p>“And maybe a male hooker if Murderface so insists on being straight. As if she didn’t describe how dicks gross her out” Pickles laughed, leaning on Nate's shoulder, looking at a magazine she immediately picked up.</p><p>“Shut up you asshole!” Willy mumbled, looking away.</p><p>“Ye, you’re right, not all men have dicks. But still. Am I right on this one?” she looked up at Nate with a slight smile.</p><p>“Yeah” Nate swallowed a “babe”, simply smiling in response with a spark in her eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyo, i wanted to write more stuff with female characters so here it is. i would also love to read some comments with feedback n stuff. thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>